Funplex (CSS Remix)
(Xbox DLC) |artist = |year = 2008 |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (Just Dance) |effort = (Just Dance) |nogm = 5 (JD3) |nosm = 1 (JD) |mc = JDU (Files)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-u6C2hL3E8 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Aquamarine 2B: Teal |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 60 (JD) 50 (JD3) 52 (Remake) |audio = |nowc = Funplex |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}}"Funplex (CSS Remix)" by is featured on and (as an Xbox 360 DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl who has long orange hair with a purple/pink circlet in it. She wears a long-sleeved orange sweater with pink and white stripes. She also wears a purple bracelet, a white belt, high orange socks, and magenta heels. She has a pink outline. Remake In the remake, her outfit colors are in a lighter shade of orange and the stripes on her shirt are now light pink instead of dark pink. Her outline is also now blue. File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Original File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is pinkish-red with a picture of lightning bolts. In , it is more animated and the lightning bolts light up sometimes. Remake In the remake, there are four lights on the floor that follow the beat of the song, and some smoke floats. Towards the end, the background fades off with some flashes before the coach performs the last Gold Move, leaving the coach in total darkness. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in the version: Shake Move: Bend your body to the left and shake both of your hands as if you are worried. Funplex sm 1.jpeg|Shake Move Funplex sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the version, Note that Gold Moves 1 to 4 '''are performed together: '''Gold Move 1: Put both of your hands on your hips. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands as if to say "What?". Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands on your ears. Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 5: Act like you're playing guitar with your right hand and holding it with your left hand. This is the final move on the routine. Funplex gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Funplex gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Funplex gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Funplex gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Funplex gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Funplex gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game Funplex gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Funplex appears in the following Mashups: *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''So What'' Captions Funplex appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Cheer Girl Snap *Cheer Snap *Cheerleader *Cheerlader s Punch *Cheerleader s Punch *Elbow Twist *Half Time *Kick Off *Singing Cheerleader *Snap N Sing *Voguing Trivia *'' '' is the first song by the B-52's in the series. *'' '' is known to be the only female dancer that is seen in the Love Boat Mashup. ** Also in the Mashup, Gold Moves 1-4 are removed. *There are several differences between the and the version in the lyrics: ** "Muzak" (from the line "Moving to the muzak") is shown as "music". ** "Oh oh oh" is shown as "Oh Ohoh.." (with two dots instead of three). ** "Wonderbra" is divided into two words ("wonder bra") in . ** "Hipp'ie'" and "T'''-shirt" are respectively spelled as "hipp'''y" and "t-shirt" in . ** "You kicked my heart" appears as "Kicked my heart" in . *** The lyrics set from is used in the remake. *There is a caption for this song that has been misspelled as "Cheerl'a'''der s Punch" (instead of "Cheerleader s Punch"). *At the end of the remake, the screen turns black at the end in a manner similar to lights going out after flickering. *In a Just Create video of , the clapping part of this remix was played. **However, in the actual gameplay, the clapping part was taken out probably to save time and some of the ending has been cut out. *Similar to ''Proud Mary, this is one of the few songs to have numerous Gold Moves that appear one after the other in a solo routine. * In the menu icon and coach selection menu, the coach lacks her bracelet. * In the remake, this pictogram is incorrectly recycled during the second chorus: it tells the player to put only the right arm up, although the coach raises both. Gallery Game Files Funplex jd1 cover generic.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' Funplex jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' ( ) Funplex jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' (Remake) funplex_cover@2x.jpg| cover Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Funplex jd1 menu.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' on the menu funplex jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen funplex jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Others Funplex remake picto error.png|Pictogram error in the remake funplex jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (remake) Videos Official Music Video The B-52s - Funplex Teasers Funplex (CSS Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3 Extractions Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Funplexpt-br:Funplexpl:Funplex Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The B-52's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Deceased Artists Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes